10th Anniversary Album
''Sesame Street’s 10th Anniversary Album was released in 1978 and was a limited edition LP which featured 25 greatest hits from the show's 10 year history. Dialogue was edited from many tracks in order to fit as many songs as possible onto a single LP. The album was packaged in a special reflective silver gatefold sleeve, the inside of which featured the lyrics to all of the songs. The 10th anniversary packaging also included 12 autographed photos "suitable for framing" of the entire cast and Muppets. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street Theme - The Kids Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Bruce Hart from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Breakfast Time - Ernie and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? #Believe in Yourself - Bob, Gordon and Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Aren't You Glad You're You? #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine - Big Bird and the Lost Generation (Axelrod-Pottle) from Signs! #I've Got Two - Bob, Susan, Gordon, Mr. Hooper, Oscar the Grouch and Big Bird (Raposo-Moss) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad - Ernie and Bert (Axelrod-Pottle) from Let Your Feelings Show! #Circles - Cookie Monster and Herry Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #I Love Trash - Oscar Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Naptime - Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from What Time Is It on Sesame Street? #One of These Things - Bob and Susan (Raposo-Stone) from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Eight Beautiful Notes - The Count Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Numbers! #Would You Like to Buy an O? - The Salesman and Ernie Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album Side Two #Just One Me - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Numbers! #Proud of Me - Grover (Hall-Pottle) from Let Your Feelings Show! #One and One Make Two - Ernie and Bert Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Numbers! #Sing (Canta) - The Kids Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #I Get a Nice Feeling - Bob (Axelrod-Pottle) from Let Your Feelings Show! #Rubber Duckie - Ernie Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Cookie Disco - Cookie Monster (Cerf-Pottle) #Simple Song - Oscar the Grouch Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #The People in Your Neighborhood - Bob and the Anything Muppets Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) - Maria (Raposo-Moss) from Sesame Street LIVE! #Four - Little Jerry and the Monotones Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from Numbers! #The Count's Lullaby - The Count (Kingsley-Timmens) from Sleepytime Bird This album was later re-released as '''CTW 89002', with the title, The Anniversary Album, in a 2-LP configuration. This version had a gatefold sleeve with the lyrics inside (but no cast pictures). Opening dialogue was re-added to most tracks, and the tracks were in a different running order: Record One Side One #Sesame Street Theme #Just One Me #Believe in Yourself #Simple Song #Breakfast Time #Eight Beautiful Notes Side Two #People in Your Neighborhood #Feelin' Good/Feelin' Bad #I Love Trash #Circles #Would You Like to Buy an O? #One of These Things #Rubber Duckie Record Two Side One #Sing (Canta) #Naptime #I've Got Two #Proud of Me #Cookie Disco #Tu Me Gustas (I Like You) Side Two #Bein' Green #I Get a Nice Feeling #Sign, You're a Friend of Mine #The Count's Lullaby #Four #One and One Make Two Other releases Image:SS10thAnn8track.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records CT8 79002 File:AnniversaryAlbum8track79002.jpg| 1978 Sesame Street Records 8T-79002 Image:noimage-big.png| Sesame Street Records C 89002 Image:noimage-big.png| Sight & Sound GNL-225 International releases Image:Summit800110thAnn.jpg| Australia Summit Records 8001 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8001 File:Axis6372AnniversaryLP1978.jpg| Australia Axis records 6372 File:AnniversaryAlbumQualityCanada1981.jpg| Canada 1981 Quality Records/CTW as "The Anniversary Album" Production Credits *Selected and Edited by Jim Timmens *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words and Music Mostly by David Axlerod, Christopher Cerf, Bruce Hart, Carol Hall, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jeff Moss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Jim Timmens *Engineering by Fred Christie, Tim Geelan, John Guerriere, Joe Jorgenson, Arthur Kendy, Frank Laico, Russ Payne, Liz Saron, George Sawtelle, Stan Tonkel and Don Young *Sound Effects by Ed Blainey, Dick Maitland and Barbara Wood *Musical Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Cover Photography: Charles Pike Rowan Cast *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Bob McGrath as Bob *Loretta Long as Susan *Roscoe Orman and Matt Robinson as Gordon *Sonia Manzano as Maria *The Lost Generation: Fabien Arnell, Juda Lynn Campbell, Dana Sokoloff and Michael Weishart *Voices of The Kids: Mario Figueroa, Andrea Giglio, Ana Iza Guerrero, Todd Graff, Althea Jackson, Clyde Otis, Tom Spiro, Christine Winter, Lois Winter *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover, Bert and The Salesman *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Jerry Nelson as Herry Monster, Little Jerry and the Count *Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit the Frog *with Christopher Cerf, Richard Hunt and Jeff Moss as The Monotones See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums